


А что, если так лучше?

by zabriskie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fix-It, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabriskie/pseuds/zabriskie
Summary: Завтра Беверли уезжает в Портленд.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh





	А что, если так лучше?

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - финал первого фильма, когда все потихоньку уходят с пустыря.  
> Здесь нет привязки к событиям с Пеннивайзом, клятвам и порезанным ладошкам.
> 
> * * *  
> Написано в марте 2019-го.

Билл не смыслит в законах мироздания, но точно знает, что фраза «Тётя говорит, я могу остаться на сколько захочу» — это приговор, приведённый в действие. Он моргает, и двадцать пять миль между Дерри и Портлендом превращаются в поистине космическое расстояние. Сердце переспевшим яблоком срывается и падает вниз, оседая где-то, где обычно урчит желудок от голода или нервов. Вчера Билл к этому готовился, настраивался. Тренировался быть складным и непринуждённым. Пустяки, думал он. В жизни случались вещи пострашнее, и мир не треснул, остался на прежнем месте. Но с минуту назад травинки ещё щекотали голени, а сейчас — уже колют и скребут.

Резко поднимается ветер, нагоняющий пористые тучи, треплет волосы и задувает под одежду, неприятно скользя по бокам. Беверли рассказывает про тётю Долли, у которой отремонтированный дом, своё ателье и лысая, но хохлатая собака. Говорит она с чуть затяжными паузами, будто стесняется. Билл кивает и, покусывая щёку изнутри, прикидывает, сколько портретов Беверли он нарисовал. Четыре. А сколько скомкал и выбросил в мусорку, потому что у него всегда получилась незнакомая девочка? Шесть.  
Сколько раз ему снился карьер? Много. Эти сны были одинаковые, как один и тот же, на повторе: вот все они плещутся в зеленоватой воде, гогочут, на ходу придумывают игры. Вот Ричи, восседая на Бене, пытается свалить Беверли, такую близкую и невесомую, с плеч Билла. И стоит ему коснуться её молочного колена как он просыпается и идёт застирывать постыдное липкое пятно на пижамных штанах. Занавес. После этого обычно следовали бессонница и перекатывание на кровати в поисках более прохладной стороны. 

А что Беверли? Она-то вряд ли пачкает бельё по ночам, но сложно сказать наверняка — кто знает этих девочек, у них всё по-загадочному устроено. Может, она слушает грустные песни? Ну пусть у неё хотя бы ладони от волнения холодеют.

Билл по-самурайски держит лицо, а внутри, по всему его существу закипает злость, полщепотки обиды и только что образовавшаяся тоска.  
Горчит.  
Везде.  
Чем бы это заесть, перебить.  
Как выглядит лысая и одновременно хохлатая собака? Что это вообще такое?

Он воображает, что на свете существует обменник, где конвертируют не песо в доллары, а ненужные эмоции — в необходимые ресурсы. Например, во время. Тогда бы Билл вот прям сейчас примчал бы туда:  
— Здравствуйте! Сколько времени вместе с Беверли Марш я получу за тонну отчаяния?  
— Ещё один день.  
— Возьмите всё, что есть.  
— Распишитесь, где «галочка», мистер Денбро.

Билл прогибается под тяжестью беспомощности. Беспомощность похожа на прилив тошноты. Ещё одного дня не нет, есть только безвозвратно выветриваемое сегодня.

— Давай сходим в кино? Всё равно погода п-портится.

Едва они пересекают порог кинотеатра, начинается дождь. Он прогоняет всех людей с улицы и как следует промывает Дерри. Жаль, что отмыться до конца никогда не получится.

Затарившись орешками и газировкой, они покупают билеты на фантастический фильм о тайнах, скрытых на океанском дне. Может, это не лучший вариант, но из альтернатив — уже обоими дважды просмотренный «Бэтмен» с Майклом Китоном, и хочется чего-то нового.  
Зал отдаёт морилкой от клопов. Билл и Беверли делают вид, что не замечают нацарапанные на разделяющем их подлокотнике член и слово «соси». В своё время автором сего шедевра постмодернизма выступил Ричи, но об этом знают лишь трое: сам Ричи, бог, в которого верит его семья, и Билл.

Кино настолько долгое и скучное, что хочется уйти. Лишний раз даже не поёрзать в кресле — оно скрипучее. Всё же надо было идти на «Бэтмена». Первые минут тридцать Билл ещё следит за сюжетными перипетиями, хотя там чёрт ногу сломит, потом боковым зрением замечает, как Беверли украдкой облизывает солёные от фисташек пальцы. Этот прекрасный и в то же время пугающий жест заставляет его вспотеть под кондиционером.

Подводную эпопею не спасают даже спецэффекты. Мужчина, сидящий впереди, не выдерживает и пытается комментировать происходящее на экране: крысу, ядерные боеголовки, раздражающую главную героиню, разумное желе. Беверли как бы невзначай пинает кресло перед собой — весь ряд содрогается, мужчина недовольно озирается, бурчит, но замолкает.

Они вываливаются из зала спустя три по разным причинам невыносимых часа. На улице уже сухо, о недавнем дожде напоминают мокрые трещины на асфальте и духота. Солнце близится к закату.

— Знаешь, когда герои погружались, я иногда по инерции задерживала дыхание вместе с ними. Глупо, правда?

— Неправда, — говорит Билл и одёргивает прилипшую к спине рубашку. И тут же врёт: — Я сам т-тоже делал так пару раз.

Они гуляют по городу — ни одного знакомого лица, что за божье провидение — ловят причудливые тени на дороге и отражения в витринах, смеются, тратят последние деньги на жевательный мармелад, болтают о музыке и школе. Ни слова о завтрашнем дне. Ни слова о том, что там, в размытых перспективах дней послезавтрашних. Предзакатные блики скользят по лицу Беверли, и Биллу всё сложнее не смотреть на её синячок под правым глазом, к которому хочется прижаться губами. Иссушенными, колючими от ветра и соли на фисташках губами. К отцветающему мягкому синячку. Пожалуйста, на секунду, на полсекунды.

Недалеко от своего дома Беверли сворачивает в покрытый сумерками проулок. Щёлканье зажигалки — оранжевая вспышка — струйка дыма. И тишина. Будь они в ромкоме, сейчас наступила бы самая душераздирающая сцена, полная одновременно обязательных и лишних слов. Без них никуда, так принято. Но это не кино, а реальная жизнь, в которой люди по обыкновению захлёбываются словами в ответственный момент. Молчание в разы лучше. Оно честнее любых «спасибо», «было здорово», «мне понравилось кино», «буду скучать» или «заходи в гости, если будешь проездом в Портленде».  
Биллу немного разъедает глаза дымом, а может, слёзы подступают сами по себе — непонятно. И рот сохнет, голос пропадает, и сам он тоже пропадает. Колени и локти — точно канатные узлы. Пытка.

— Билл, я… — начинает Беверли, но тут Билл целует её. Смято и отчаянно. Она выкидывает сигарету, улыбается, прижимается губами плотнее, скользит рукой по его щеке. Билл чуть приобнимает Беверли и целует синячок. В этом синячке умещается вселенная. Без конца и без края. Только его. Вечная.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Беверли вместе со вселенной. Билл берёт её за руку и целует прокуренные пальцы.

— Береги себя, — говорит он и быстро уходит. Выныривает из проулка и бросается бежать со всех ног, пока не начинает задыхаться. Он почти пробегает квартал, когда в подкорке мелькает «а что, если _так_ лучше?». Билл останавливается на перекрёстке — ему светит красный — и пытается отдышаться, унять ритм бьющегося в ушах сердца. Досталось же сегодня этому сердцу! На годы вперёд хватит. «А что, если _так_ лучше?» больше не мелькает, а сигналит крупными буквами с билборда, с лобового стекла проезжающего мимо «Форда», с аптечной вывески.  
Загорается зелёный человечек.  
Билл переходит дорогу и двигается в сторону дома.  
Просто, как всё гениальное: допустим, есть ещё один день-два, может, три месяца. Что делать с ними? Опять кино, мармелад, нескончаемая неловкость, невозможность понять, что она чувствует и чувствует ли вообще, топтание на месте, прискорбное мычание. А дальше?  
А дальше — страшно. Беверли может жить в соседней комнате, а может — на другом континенте, но в обоих случаях одинаково непонятно, что делать. Поэтому... если она далеко, то... _так_ легче? Лучше?  
Билл сворачивает на Уитчем-стрит.  
Да, _так_ действительно лучше. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока целовать синяки ему нравится больше, чем губы.


End file.
